Goshujin: Truth
by CrimsonWolfSaid
Summary: Después de la tragedia, Sakura consiguió un trabajo en la aldea vecina. Gaara toma sus responsabilidades e intenta llevar una vida "normal" cuidando de los suyos, llevando los preparativos de la boda hasta que se desata una guerra por su cabeza. ¿Podrá el sobrevivir sin la presencia de la única persona quien le da fuerzas y saber la terrible verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Gaara narra

Pensar una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema.

"Podremos vernos por la cámara Web"

Me irritaba

"Para eso puedo ir a verte..."

Y me irritaba mucho

"Tú tienes pendientes aquí, además, ¿quien cuidará de Naruto mientras no estoy?"

Sakura terminó trabajando en la aldea vecina, una muy buena oferta según ella. Yo había sido nombrado Alpha por haber terminado con el Clan Uchiha, la destrucción fue tan solo un sueño que le hicimos creer a los humanos, en cuanto a la familia de Deidara y los amigos de Sakura, dieron su palabra no hablar sobre nosotros. Yo por otro lado, he tenido que ocuparme de la cuestión alimenticia de los de mi especie, los fines de semana hablaba con Sakura, le había propuesto matrimonio, aun que falte para la boda, mis hermanos me presionaban a diario con los preparativos. En especial Karin, en vez de hermana, parecía mi madre, siguiéndome a todos lados, asegurándome que no me metiera en más problemas, que siempre estuviera arreglado y presentable para ambos, humanos y hombres lobo puesto que vampiros ya no había en nuestra área.

– ¿Y por que no se me fue informado antes?

–Hablaba con Sakura-sama.

–De acuerdo, déjalo pasar.

Kankuro, seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, era como...como mi hermano, era un buen tipo aun que muy coqueto cuando se lo proponía.

– ¿Qué sucede Shino?

–Solo vengo a informarle que el departamento de policía recibió un documento sobre la masacre Uchiha en 1618, se mencionan los nombres de Sasuke, Itachi y Madara.

–Entiendo, ¿tienes idea de como pudo llegar ese documento a ellos?

–No señor, Shikamaru investigó a fondo y sus fuentes dicen que una misteriosa figura apareció de la nada como salida del viento, tocó la puerta principal y al dejar el paquete se desvaneció.

–Escuché que hay una grabación, ¿que no?

–Si, es justo lo que venía a entregarle. Y señor...

– ¿Hm?

–Shikamaru reconoció la figura.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Si, pero no dijo nada. Primero se fue a pensarlo con claridad, suele hacerlo. Así que si hizo eso, es por una razón temible.

–Entiendo...

– ¿La quiere ver ahora?

–No ahora no, aun debo firmar las solicitudes de los nuevos reclutas para ANBU.

– ¿Logró infiltrar gente al famoso escuadrón ANBU?

–Si, de ese ángulo podremos ver más las opciones a la cuidad y podremos manejar la situación alimenticia con más cautela.

–Me alegro Gaara-sama, ¿es todo?

–Si, puedes retirarte.

–Hai.

Al salir Shino, pude empezar con los infiltrados de ANBU, como sabrán, no es algo que deban saber así que solo será una breve explicación sobre ello.

–Este inepto...de nuevo.

Solamente los más codiciosos, bien armados y peligrosos podían hacer el trabajo, lo mejor de lo mejor.

Tres hombres adecuados para hacer que la misión fuera todo un éxito.

Terminando de las firmas, tomé un baño, tocaron la puerta y cuando asentí descubrí que era Kankuro quien iba acompañarme como solía hacerlo.

– ¿Pasa algo que te incomode?

–Aparte de verte desesperado por ver de nuevo a Sakura, no lo creo.

–Hace horas que hablamos por la red y...la extraño.

–No te preocupes Gaara, ¡pronto vendrán las vacaciones para los médicos y ella vendrá!

– ¿Te recuerdo que estamos en medio de un conflicto con el departamento policíaco? Sakura no puede estar aquí si tenemos mal tiempo, la arriesgue una vez, no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

–Entiendo... ¡Oí!

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No vas a ver la grabación?

–Es cierto, gracias por recordarme. ¿Donde tengo la cabeza?

– ¡En Suna al parecer!

Miré sarcásticamente a Kankuro, no era tiempo de bromas y menos que Sakura estuviera en mis pensamientos, era cierto que no podía dejar de pensarla pero teníamos un problema que arreglar.

– ¿A todo esto...por que en 1618? ¿No pudo ser otra fecha?

–Tal vez lo asociaron con la guerra Española y la masacre que hubo en Bohemia gracias a la Reforma. Si recuerdas, el Clan Uchiha provenía de raíces Españolas a partir de los abuelos de Uchiha Madara y Uchiha Izuna, dejando como la siguiente generación "totalmente" japonesa a Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

–Espera espera... ¿estas diciendo que esta persona que dejó los papeles, sabía perfectamente que ocurrió y como estaba el Clan Uchiha involucrado en esa fecha?

–Precisamente, esta persona tendría más o menos la edad de mis padres si estuvieran vivos.

–Pero eso es imposible, la mayoría de los que vivían en Bohemia fueron asesinados o quedaron con heridas mortales que les costó mucho después y murieron con todos los secretos en ellos.

–Si, pero todos menos unas personas.

– ¿Dices que hay más?

–No lo se, pero siempre pasa que hay más de un psicópata dentro de cada caso.

–Es verdad...

Pensar que alguien sobrevivió estando sobre la tierra era una locura, pero también había la posibilidad que como mi familia, se fueran a las ciudades subterráneas.

– ¡Gaara!

– ¿Qué pasa ahora?

– ¡Mira!

Apuntó a la pantalla, repitió la escena que veía y entonces lo vi, la figura era una mujer...pero no cualquier mujer, la mejor amiga de mi prometida.

Yamanaka Ino

* * *

Vamos empezando de nuevo con Goshujin. Si vieron el trailer, saben que hasta donde lo deje no es el final, disfruten! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por tardar tanto, intento seguir las otras historias y esta jaja es algo apretado Dx Pero logre terminar este capitulo :3 Espero les guste. n.n

* * *

Mis preocupaciones estaban aumentando, aun me preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Fuera real o no? Supongamos que lo que se vio en la cinta es verdad, ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora para detener la tragedia que habrá?

–Gaara-sama.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas?

–Encontré esto en la casa de Yamanaka.

Me mostró una foto de un enorme abanico en la habitación de Temari, el mismo que vi cuando baje con mi familia a las tierras subterráneas. El problema era que aun no sabia bien que iba hacer, necesitaba un plan y uno bueno.

– ¿Señor?

–Sigue vigilando la familia, necesito saber la verdad sobre ellos, todos ellos.

–Pero señor…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Los Yamanaka han contratado un nuevo servicio completo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Eso aun no lo se, Gaara-sama.

No íbamos a poder mantenerlos vigilados, así que debíamos hacerlo del otro modo.

– ¿Señor?

–ANBU.

– ¿Disculpa?

–ANBU se encargara de esto, necesito a los mejores y por lo tanto la situación alimenticia quedara suspendido, esto es mucho mas importante, debemos evitar que los humanos vuelvan a experimentar otra tragedia.

–Si señor.

Entonces Shino se fue, mire la foto que había dejado, sinceramente no sabia bien que debía hacer, pero con ayuda podría hacerlo lo mejor para todos, pero para eso debía hablar con alguien muy experta en ese tema e la traición.

– ¿Sakura?

– ¿Gaara, que pasa?

Ella sabia perfectamente que se debía actuar para lo mejor de si mismo, después los demás ya que si uno no podía mantenerse al margen, esa persona no iba a poder cuidar de los otros.

–Digamos que encontré un traidor, ¿Qué debo hacer?

–Hacer lo correcto, ir por el y saber cuales son las intenciones para acabar con el problema.

–Ya veo.

– ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?

–Por nada.

– ¿Seguro? ¿Pasa algo?

–No, solo quería que supieras como andan las cosas por aquí…

–Gaara.

–Dime.

–No puedes mentirme, ¿sabias eso no?

–Si.

– ¿Entonces por que lo haces?

–Para protegerte.

–Lo se… ¿Cuándo lo sabré?

–Cuando ya se haya calmado la marea.

–Entiendo…

–Debo irme, te llamo otro día.

–Hai.

Colgué. Al hablar con ella me daba una gran incomodes, no el hecho de hablar con ella, sino que ella no estaba donde yo quería que estuviera, a mi lado, necesitaba verla, tocarla, respirar su aroma, poder dormir bien por que ella esta justo aquí pero no…no, no lo estaba y eso ya lo sabia pero no quería aceptarlo, era demasiado cruel saber que ella estaba cerca pero mi trabajo no me permitía ir a por ella.

"Joder"

Necesitaba sentir su piel con la mía, sentir que estaba cerca y poder apoyar mi cabeza en sus piernas cuando me sintiera cansado, o que ella me tocara, me acariciara el cabello cuando me miraba a los ojos.

–Sakura…

Entonces de pronto escuche como el viento se había vuelto violento, me quede quieto, esperando a que viniera ella y de pronto ahí lo estaba.

–No pensé que vendrías.

–Yo pensé que el líder estaría mas que ocupado a esta hora, pero veo que no.

–Tienes suerte que ella no te ha sentido.

–Ya lo hizo, pero si algo me pasa ella quedara en el descubierto.

–Nunca has intentado cambiar, ¿no es así Tsunade?

Era una humana de cuerpo voluminoso, cosa que me sorprendió en algo por que suele pasar que mujeres con ese cuerpo y belleza no eran tan inteligentes, menos si fuesen rubias y de algún modo si era así.

– ¿Dónde los has dejado?

–Ero y Oro estaban durmiendo, así que me delante al ver el numero que se marcaba en el móvil.

–Entiendo.

– ¿Por qué quiere que ahora seamos nosotros los que cuidemos de esa familia?

–Por que ustedes son lo mejor que tengo.

–Sabes que tengo mas trabajo, ¿verdad?

–Hai, Hokage-sama.

–Jajaja

– ¿Ahora que?

–Ya tenía tiempo que no me lo decían.

–Bueno, ha estado encubierta desde hace un siglo.

– ¡Y sigo siendo la misma!

–Eso no es novedad, Tsunade.

De pronto estaban los otros dos, Jiraya y Orochimaru. Eran humanos, pero el entrenamiento que obtuvieron fue nuestro, desde que tengo memoria, ellos han estado con nosotros.

–Solo escucha niño, si los tuyos tienen hambre no responderé si llegan a tocar a mi familia.

–Tranquilo Oro, Gaara sabe bien como controlar a sus subtitos, ¿no?

–Puedes llamarlo de esa forma si quieres, pero de alguna manera así es. No puedo dejar que todos anden rondando como salvajes que tirar el camuflaje por la cubierta.

– ¡Bien, bien! ¿Qué haremos?

–Mas bien, ¿Qué no haremos?

Orochimaru era un hombre muy serio, la verdad no entendí como es que llego a tener una esposa y dos hijas preciosas, era demasiado extraño.

– ¿Qué pasa Oro?

–Este abanico sale en uno de los libros de historia de mis nenas. ¿Dónde lo has sacado?

–Yamanaka.

–Eso lo explica todo.

Al parecer, este sabia de algo y no tenia la idea que, yo recuerdo haberlo visto antes de la guerra humana pero nada mas, no había nada más importante.

–Cuando llegue a leerlo para ayudar a mis nenas con su tarea, mencionaba que la familia Yamanaka es la mas vieja de todas ya que sus raíces son mas españolas que japonesas.

–Eso explica por que todos sus miembros son rubios.

–Exacto, incluso se decía que eran ANBU/guardias personales del rey hasta que uno cometió multicidio en varias partes de España dejando casos horribles y afectando a todos en el clan, exponiéndolos y ser traicionados por la corona.

– ¿Dices que un Imbecil hizo toda la guerra?

–De hecho, una.

– ¿Una?

–La conocemos todos y más tu prometida.

– ¿Ino?

–Si.

– ¿Pero por que ella haría tal cosa? Su familia estaba en buenas condiciones.

–Su familia, pero ella quería más y aun quiere más.

–Dices que… ¿hubo otra cosa por la que ella desato la guerra humana?

–Si y de acuerdo a los manuales que tu padre dejo después de morir, ella era una de sus mozas.

– ¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?!

–Oyeme bien niño, tu padre no fue todo un héroe como lo crees así que mas te vale callarte y escucharme.

–Pero… ¡el nunca…!

– ¡El tuvo a dos mozas, una de ellas tiene nombre y es Yamanaka Ino!

Me calle, estuve pensándolo, estaba cegado completamente, era mi padre…mi padre…mi propia sangre haciendo lo mismo que los humanos.

No, eso no podía ser cierto. Era mi padre, quien me dio la vida, era la persona más importante aparte de mi madre y eso no podía ser.

Mi padre era un gran ejemplo, era mi todo…no entiendo ahora, no entiendo nada.

–Así es muchacho, tu padre engañó a tu madre con dos muy diferentes a ella. ¿Tú en verdad pensabas que era un padre ejemplar o algo así? Abre los ojos Gaara.

–Oro, por favor…

–No, el chico tiene que enterarse ya por que no le permitimos ver los manuales de su héroe.

–Entiendo, pero no es la manera de hacérselo saber, Orochimaru.

– ¿Entonces?

Me miraron mientras yo veía el piso, estaba muy confundido, estresado, ya tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza pero tan solo eso…sumando el dolor que ya no podía soportar.

– ¿Entonces hasta cuando iban a decirme que mi padre cometió el típico error de los humanos?

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Tsunade que tenía toda mi confianza…ni siquiera ella.

– ¿Quién es la otra?

–No dice.

– ¿Quién es la otra?

–Ya te lo dije, no dice.

– ¡Tiene que decir!

–Tranquilo Gaara, por favor.

– ¡Por favor nada! ¡Ustedes tuvieron una madre, un padre! ¡Sus familias estaban reunidas! ¡Así que no me digas que me tranquilice! No saben nada…nada.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, un silencio muy largo y doloroso. Era imposible, el era…era…era todo.

–Bueno…

Empezó Jiraya a hablar, entre dudoso y nervioso.

–Había algo en los manuales mas adelante sobre una joven muy extraña que la gustaban mucho las armas…

– ¿Armas?

–Hai…y creo, creo…no estoy seguro, pero al parecer también la conoces.

– ¿Qué?

–La describió.

– ¿Cómo lo hizo?

–Hiperactiva y…

– ¿Y?

–Castaña.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola, siento haberles hecho esperar tanto! Me estuve entreteniendo con diversas cosas, etc. etc. y etc. Pero, ya estoy aquí y espero tener mas tiempo libre para continuar los fanfics. Nada es mío, los personajes menos, tan solo la trama y eso que lo pienso mucho en como finalizarla xD Disfruten del capitulo #3 :)

* * *

Errase ya dos días que descubrí una terrible verdad sobre mi padre, el había cometido adulterio. Tal y como los humanos, pero nunca quise saberlo, incluso apuesto que si yo mismo lo hubiera visto…hubiera creído que tan solo era un mal sueño.

–Pero no lo es…

De pronto escuche que tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, deje que entrara quien fuera mientras miraba hacia fuera de la ventana como caía la lluvia del nostálgico cielo gris.

–Gaara…

– ¿Qué sucede?

Era mi hermana, estaba muy sumisa, mas de lo normal. Se me acerco lamiendo la mejía, entonces obtuvo mi atención.

–Ya se todo, lo de papá.

La mire y en sus ojos vi cuan decepcionada estaba de el.

–Sabes…siempre pensé en padre como héroe pero ahora yo…yo ya no se que pensar.

–No lo culpes, ha de haber alguna razón.

– ¡Karin por favor, no hay razón que justifique la infidelidad! ¡Padre fue un maldito cobarde!

– ¡Basta Gaara, no voy a permitir que hables así de tu padre, nuestro padre!

–Por favor, no te pongas así. Sabes bien que eso no tiene justificación. Piensa en mamá… ¿Cómo lo habría pasado al saberlo?

–Si, me imagino…pero aun así no somos quien para juzgar a nadie, menos a el…

La tarde se convirtió en la noche y consigo se fueron las nubes de la tormenta. Estaba cansado, harto más bien dicho. Quería a Sakura pero no podía tenerla en ese momento, así que se me ocurrió una tontería, una tontería que me agrado mucho.

– ¿A dónde vas tan tarde, ha?

–Ya no puedo mas Kankuro, necesito verla.

–Hombre, tienes trabajo, ¿se te olvida?

–Si, pero como mi mejor amigo y casi hermano, tu harás todo lo demás.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso!

– ¡Claro que si, nos vemos otro día!

– ¡Gaara ven acá! ¡No huyas de tus responsabilidades, ya no eres un niño!

Claro que ya no lo era, desde hace tanto tiempo que deje de serlo, mas sin embargo nada me prohibía de divertirme y ver a mi bellísima prometida.

Estaba ya en camino a Suna, tome la autopista puesto que era mas rápido, claro, no viajaba en auto pero era más rápido el camino para llegar aun que tardara unas horas.

–Joder, a estas horas Sakura ya debió haber salido del trabajo.

Mis planes eran sorprenderla saliendo de ahí, pero al paso que voy, la sorprenderé entrando por la ventana de su departamento.

Y entonces ahí estaba, ya había llegado a Suna. Ahora solo me falta obtener el rastro para encontrarla, empecé a oler el ambiente, estaba mas limpio que los años anteriores y me eso me facilito la búsqueda.

–Que predicible.

Sakura estaba hospedándose cerca de una biblioteca, amaba tanto leer como me amaba a mí. Era natural que ella se situara alrededor de algo que le gustara, entonces entre al departamento.

–Aun no llega, extraño. A lo mejor se la esta pasando con algunas compañeras.

Dicho y hecho, escuche la puerta abrirse mientras diversas voces inundaban mis oídos con carcajadas y chismorreos hasta que se detuvieron.

– ¿Qué pasa, por que se quedan calladas chicas?

–Tu… ¿tenias un invitado en casa?

–No…

Entonces ella volvió hacia mi muy sorprendida.

–Te esperaba, cerezo.

Le sonreí al darle la bienvenida, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le formaba en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia ella para sostener sus bolsas.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias a verme?

–Quería que fuera sorpresa, además, te extrañaba demasiado que no podía ni siquiera dormir.

Detrás de nosotros dos, estaban sus compañeras de trabajo haciendo soniditos de cualquier tipo para joder. Me hacia tanta gracia, que me estaba comportando extra especial con Sakura.

–Lo siento pero ya no participare en noche de chicas, estoy ya ocupada como lo ven…

– ¡No te preocupes linda, tu disfruta que lo tienes muy merecido!

– ¿No tiene un hermano parecido a el?

– ¡Jazz!

– ¿Qué? Jaja

Después de un rato, se fueron y quede a solas con mi pelirrosa, estábamos abrazados en el sillón mientras ella recordó.

– ¿A quien dejaste a cargo?

–Em...Kankuro.

–Amor, sin ofender pero… ¡¿en que estabas pensando?!

– ¡Moría por verte!

Le ayude a prepara la cena mientras hablamos sobre su trabajo y como le iba las cosas hasta que ella me preguntó:

– ¿Y como van las cosas en Konoha?

–…

No dije nada, quería callar, cambiar de tema, mentir, lo que fuera para que no preocuparla con lo que estuviera pasando pero no podía. No quería enojarla menos mentirle, pero lo que menos quería era que volviera a verlo con sus propios ojos.

– ¿Gaara?

–Tuve que suspender el proyecto.

El "proyecto" lo conocía ella como la forma de ayudar a mi gente con el alimento suficiente para cada día sin obtener la ligera sospecha.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ella me miraba desconcertada, necesitaba saber cuan grave era la situación que estábamos pasando por haber cancelado todo.

–El departamento de policía obtuvo un paquete, un documento del año 1618.

Bajo el cubierto y me miro mas confundida, ni siquiera pudimos acabar la cena cuando empezamos a hablar sobre el asunto.

Al decirle la verdad, lo que vimos con Kankuro y el resto sobre Ino fue lo peor que pude haberle notificado. Estaba petrificada, sin saber realmente si debía creerme o no y yo la comprendía; después de ella vivió su infancia con la rubia y obviamente la conocía desde antes que yo llegara a este pueblo.

– ¿Entonces…?

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Qué harán? Me refiero…con Ino.

–Ino…Pues tenemos su familia bajo vigilancia.

–Entiendo.

–Cerezo…

–Lo siento es que…todo esto es muy difícil para mi digerir. Un día hablas con tu mejor amiga como los viejos tiempos y al siguiente día te dicen que es la causante de una guerra que fue hace tantos años…Gaara, ¡esto es imperdonable!  
–Lo se Sakura pero…espera, ¿hablaste con Ino?

– ¡Si pero que importa eso ahora, ella me mintió todos estos años y yo creyéndola mi mejor amiga!

–Cerezo tranquilízate.

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que por ella tu y tu familia tuvieron que esconderse durante tantos años y luego desaparecer?!

– ¡Sakura, ya! Todo eso es el pasado, tú eres mi presente ahora. No importa nada más.

–Lo dices como si fuera todo tan fácil.

–No lo es, pero no quiero que por algo que ya paso tú te agobies, eso fue asunto que no tuvo remedio y sucedió. Lo único que se puede hacer ahora es averiguar que trama Ino con ese documento; así que te pido que estés calmada.

–Esta bien…

–Ahora, ¿de que hablaron Ino y tu ayer?

–Nada realmente, solo me decía que Naruto salía mucho con Lee y Tenten según que a los museos para ver cuestiones sobre la historia.

– ¿Historia?

–Si, algo sobre una guerra. Naruto le fascinaron las armas que se usaban anteriormente.

–La Guerra Española.

–Supongo que si.

– ¿Y Naruto que tiene que en todo esto?

–Pues como te digo, le fascinaron las armas pero últimamente Ino le molesta que salga con ellos, especialmente con Tenten.

– ¿Tenten, la castaña hiperactiva de dos coletas?

–Si ella.

Flash back

– ¿Castaña?

–Si, eso fue lo que menciono. De hecho no había tanta información sobre ella pero a lo que voy es que tu padre tenía mucho tiempo para pasarla con sus mozas más que con tu madre.

–Oro, por favor.

–Esta bien…en fin, hay muy poca cosa por leer de la chica, pero si te sirve de algo.

– ¿Hm?

–Encontramos un trozo de su cabello dentro del diario.

Jiraya saca de su bolsillo un pedazo de cabello castaño lacio mostrándomelo, sinceramente no sabia por que mi padre lo tenia pero recordé que en las antiguas leyendas en India, si el cabello era regalado a una persona era por un cierto afecto que podría ser amor o que fuera importante para la persona quien lo da.

Fin de flash back.

–Y… ¿Por qué Ino ahora le molesta eso, no que eran amigas de pronto?

–Bueno, lo eran…gracias a ti se pudieron conocer mejor pero dejaron de llevarse. Una vez accidentalmente las escuche discutir sobre un chico que ambas amaban e iban a por todo a conseguirlo.

– ¿Ambas?

–Si, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

–No por nada…

– ¿No estas pensando que…Tenten es la otra moza de tu padre o si?

–Quiero pensar que no, pero concuerda. Ella siempre ha estado cerca de mi familia por generaciones y es la hermana mayor de Kankuro después de todo. Tiene sentido si alguna vez mi padre se llego a aburrir de lo dulce que era mi madre con el y buscaba algo mas "atractivo" para gastar su tiempo en.

–Pero no tienes pruebas, amor.

–Tengo una.

– ¿Una?

Entonces le mostré el trozo de cabello que Jiraya me dio, era el mismo cabello de Tenten yo estaba seguro y al ver que Sakura tan solo lo veía sin decir nada, lo comprobaba.

–Dios…

Ya era tarde, ella debía dormir y yo regresar pero algo me retenía.

–Kankuro podría molestarse…

–Kankuro puede esperar, ya no soporto estar solo…estar sin ti.

–Gaara…

La tome en mis brazos llevándola hacia la cama, la bese tanto como pude hasta quedar completamente dormido con ella. Su calor era diferente al de todos los que me rodeaban, estaba seguro que ya no quería apartarme de su lado nunca más.


End file.
